1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device used as e.g. a light source of a cell phone or a pixel light source of a high-definition dot matrix display. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 illustrates an example of conventional semiconductor light emitting device (see JP-A-2001-196641, for example). The semiconductor light emitting device illustrated in the figure includes a substrate 91 formed with a pair of electrodes 92A and 92B, and an LED chip 94 bonded to the substrate 91. The LED chip 94 and the bonding wire 96 are covered with a resin package 95. The electrode 92A is formed with a die bonding pad 92Aa. The LED chip 94 is bonded to the die bonding pad 92Aa using Ag paste 93. The electrode 92B is formed with a bonding pad 92Ba to which the bonding wire 96 is bonded.
In recent years, size reduction of e.g. a cell phone is strongly demanded. Accordingly, there also exists a strong demand for size reduction of a semiconductor light emitting device. In the conventional semiconductor light emitting device X, the enhancement of the brightness of the LED chip 94 involves an increase in the current to flow through the LED chip 94, which increases the heat generated from the LED chip 94. However, since the substrate 91 is generally made of a material such as glass-fiber-reinforced epoxy resin, the thermal conductivity of the substrate 91 is relatively small. Thus, as to the conventional semiconductor light emitting device X, there is still room for improvement for the efficient dissipation of heat from the LED chip 94 and the size reduction of the device.